


A not so bad day

by wildflower01



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Food, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflower01/pseuds/wildflower01
Summary: Sebastian had a really bad day... or perhaps not ;)English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes :)





	A not so bad day

_This is just great_ , though Sebastian. The mission was a complete and utter failure and, on top of that, he ended up with what seemed a broken nose.

He had texted Moriarty already, but got no answer. Sebastian thought gloomily that, although they were sex partners since two months, it wouldn’t spare him a good scolding. That shouldn’t hurt him, but it did.

 _It’s just that I feel like crap_ , said Sebastian to himself. When he arrived to the ER they gave him some painkillers, and an ice bag. While he waited for an X-ray, the pain had dulled up a bit, but his nose still hurt like hell. Of course it was just his physical discomfort that made him think that, heaven forbid, he had _feelings_ for Moriarty.

Sebastian sighed. He just wanted to have his X-rays, and go home with a nice dose of painkillers. Tomorrow he’d suffer Moriarty’s anger, and its most probable outcomes – being demoted, and most likely the end of their private _agreement_. Sebastian couldn’t be fooled: Moriarty was soft and pliant on bed, and insisted upon being called Jim when they were alone in any fancy hotel room, but Sebastian knew that, other than that, he was a ruthless man.

Sebastian sighed again. If he wouldn’t have been so reckless today, he’d have spared himself all that stuff. At least his nose has stopped bleeding...

“Moran?”

Sebastian looked up, startled. Moriarty was there, looking around and frowning.

“I’m here, sir?”. He stood up.

“Moran”, said Moriarty again, as he walked towards him. “I got your text but couldn’t answer, I was in a meeting”.

“I’m really sorry, sir. It won’t happen again” said Sebastian quietly.

“We’ll discuss it tomorrow, when you hopefully feel better”, Moriarty hesitated, then he raised his hand, and pushed gently the ice pack away. “Let me see... Does it hurt?”

“Um... quite a bit, sir”

For a moment Moriarty seemed at a loss. “There’s no need of calling me _sir_ ”, said he finally. “Just take a seat, will you?”

They sat down on one of the benches. Sebastian was a bit bemused, to say the least. He had expected Moriarty to be angry, or cold, but definitely he hadn’t foreseen that behaviour. Moriarty looked... concerned? Worried? Could he care for anybody else than himself? That was a surprise indeed, but there was no other answer considering his morose looks. Sebastian couldn’t help but feel something warm inside him – _feelings_ , again. He wondered if Moriarty would feel the same.

“Mr. Moran?”, a nurse called. “Come with me, please. We’re going to get that nose X-rayed”.

“Sure thing”, said Sebastian as he stood up. Before following the nurse, he looked at Moriarty, and smiled. Moriarty smiled shyly in return.

While he walked after the nurse, Sebastian thought idly that perhaps the day wasn’t completely ruined after all.

 

Fortunately, Sebastian’s nose wasn’t broken. He was prescribed more painkillers – for that he was quite thankful – and was discharged from the hospital.

“My chauffeur is waiting outside”, said Moriarty as they were walking to the exit. “He can drop you at your flat”

“That’d be great, si... I mean, Jim”

Moriarty nodded, and after a pause he spoke again, a hint of doubt in his voice.

“I was thinking... Perhaps I could stay at your place tonight”

Sebastian stopped and looked at Moriarty. They were now outside the hospital building. _Stay at your place_. That was surprising: sex matters were always dealt with in hotels.

“Well, you’re welcome indeed”. Sebastian cleared his throat, “but I’m not really in the mood tonight”

Moriarty stared at him in astonishment for a few seconds, and then he spoke again.

“You mean...? Oh no, no, no”. He shook his head. “I wasn’t meaning sex”, he added in a quiet voice. “It was just in case you need any help with...”, he did a vague gesture towards Sebastian’s nose.

 _To take care of me_ , translated Sebastian for himself. _That_ was even more surprising.

 

Sebastian was sitting on the sofa, looking at Moriarty. The man was standing on the open-plan kitchen, rolled up sleeves and knife in hand, and was looking rather confused at some freshly rinsed tomatoes. After they left the hospital, they have stopped for a moment at Moriarty’s flat so he could pick some toiletries and extra clothes, and they drove to Sebastian little but posh home in Central London, where Moriarty insisted on preparing dinner himself, although he barely knew how to cook.

“Shall I give you a hand?”, said Sebastian, trying not to chuckle.

“You stay there”. Moriarty was adamant. “Um, how did you say I should chop these?”

“Take off the stems, then cut them from top to bottom, cut out the core, and slice each half into wedges”

“Take off the stems...”, said Moriarty under his breath, and proceed to get the tomatoes ready.

Finally, the tomatoes were irregularly chopped, and Moriarty managed a decent ham and cheese salad. He served it in two bowls, picked their drinks – water for Sebastian, wine for him - and laid the table quickly.

“It tastes good”, said Sebastian appreciatively as he took a forkful of salad.

“Thanks”. Moriarty seemed a bit flustered, which was a very rare sight, as Sebastian duly noted. “I’d be easier and quicker to buy some Caesar anywhere though...”

“Homemade food is tastier, and healthier, and not that difficult to make once you get the grasp of it”. Sebastian looked at Moriarty, who was chewing thoughtfully. “I can teach you how to prepare some Caesar one of these days”, he ventured.

“Oh, you will, won’t you?”,  Moriarty seemed delighted.

“Whenever you want, Jim”. Sebastian smiled.

 

They were lying together in the semi darkness of Sebastian’s bedroom. Sebastian though idly that that was the first time Moriarty – no, Jim – and himself were sharing a bed without sex being involved. It was sort of odd, but not uncomfortable. Neither of them was sleeping: Sebastian was lying on his back; Jim curled up to his side, his hand resting on Sebastian’s chest.

“I’m sorry”, said Sebastian. Although it might be untimely, he somehow felt he should bring up the topic. “For today. I shouldn’t have been so reckless”

“Well, I’d better say you’ve fucked it up royally”, chuckled Jim. “You should be more careful next time, and think twice before acting”. His voice was serious, but there wasn’t anger in it.

“I know”, sighed Sebastian, “and I will”.

They said nothing for a while, until Jim spoke again.

“How’s your nose”, he asked softly.

“Better”. Sebastian smiled.

“Good. That’s good”.

Jim got closer to Sebastian, eyes closed, and his breathing started to even out. Sebastian smiled again: of all the possible outcomes of today’s event, this was by far the most unexpected and undoubtedly the best. It seemed that perhaps they were _feelings_ – by both parties – involved after all, and Sebastian had no regrets about it. He put his hand on top of Jim’s, and let himself drift to sleep.

 


End file.
